Comdo, Amacuse
by wackyjacqs
Summary: A missing scene for S7 'Lost City: Part 1', immediately after the lovely, but oh-so-frustrating, scene where Daniel and Teal'c arrive at Jack's house with donuts. Oneshot.


**A/N:** So after a very hectic period in real life as well as battling a nasty flu virus, I'm back! :) I promise to respond to the feedback left for my last two stories as soon as I can, but I just want to say thank you for reading, commenting and (hopefully!) enjoying my stories. It means the world to me.

This is a missing scene for S7 Lost City: Part 1. Takes place immediately after the lovely, but _very_ frustrating, scene where Teal'c and Daniel arrive at Jack's house with donuts. The title (loosely translated using a Latin and Ancient language dictionary I found online) means, 'Please, My Friend'. As always, thanks to Niss Trah for her help and beta work on this!

* * *

**Comdo, Amacuse**

* * *

Jack glanced away from Carter and towards the box of donuts Teal'c was still holding.

"Bring them on down here, T," he called, gesturing for his friends to come into the den, while resolutely ignoring the fact that another missed opportunity had just passed for him and Carter.

Tearing his eyes away from his Second-in-Command once more, he knew she was also regretting the moment, but whether it was because neither of them had said what they really wanted to, or because Daniel and Teal'c had interrupted, he wasn't quite sure.

The smell of the donuts brought Jack back to the present moment. Leaning forward, he studied the assorted collection of sugary treats with a small grin.

"We'll need more beer," he muttered.

"I'll get it," Sam immediately replied, jumping up from the couch and leaving the den before anyone could object. Jack remained staring at the spot where Carter had been sitting, only to slowly realize Daniel and Teal'c were looking at him in a mixture of confusion and concern.

"I'll... go help," Jack mumbled, gesturing for his friends to take a seat as he walked out of the den.

* * *

Jack stopped in the doorway of his kitchen and studied his 2IC. Her back was to him, and she had just placed a carton of orange juice on the counter. She moved back to the fridge to lift the beer, but he could see by her stilted movements and the set of her shoulders that she wasn't okay. When he heard her take a shaky breath, he closed his eyes briefly and dropped his chin to his chest as he decided on what to do.

Walking into the kitchen, he came to a stop just behind Carter as she closed the fridge door. When she turned around, she jumped, realizing how close he was.

"Sir," she exclaimed, before frowning slightly in confusion when he continued to stare at her. "Sir?"

Jack cocked his head to the side and let his eyes roam her face. Without looking away, he plucked the two bottles of beer from her hands and reached around her to set them on the worktop. He took a step closer, causing Sam to automatically take a step back. It was all Jack needed to lean forward and place one hand on the worktop either side of her, trapping her in between it and his body.

"Sir," she repeated breathlessly, glancing over his shoulder for the briefest of seconds to see if they were alone.

She was just about to ask the Colonel if he was okay, when he spoke.

"Before... Before Daniel and Teal'c arrived, I... Carter, I need you to do something for me."

Sam eyes widened, surprised at the Colonel's plea for help, but she quickly schooled her features and nodded.

"Anything."

He nodded and studied her face again before he continued.

"If we do find this Lost City, and there's something there that will defeat Anubis -"

Sam closed her eyes. "Sir -"

"Carter, let me finish. Please."

His whispered plea had Sam's eyes flying open.

"Promise me you'll fight. Fight Anubis, his drones... hell, even the President and Joint Chiefs for all I care."

He lifted his right hand and placed it gently against Sam's cheek. "Just make sure that after everything... There's not one damn Goa'uld left in this galaxy."

He tilted his head to the side when Sam looked away - her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Look at me, Sam," he gently ordered. When she complied, he ran his thumb lovingly across her cheek. She subconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Because if you can do that... If you can live the rest of your life free from the Goa'uld, then this," he said, waving vaguely to his head, "_this_ will be worth it."

Sam studied him closely, not caring as a stray tear fell down her face.

"Please don't leave me, Jack," she whispered.

"Don't make me make a promise I can't keep, Sam. When the time comes, just... just say you'll keep fighting, okay? Leave me behind if you have to, just -"

"No," Sam retorted sharply, "I won't leave you behind."

Jack closed his eyes. "_Please_, Sam." Jack repeated, his eyes scanning hers.

Eventually, she slowly nodded and Jack nodded once in affirmation. He pursed his lips as he thought over his next move. Straightening slightly, he tugged on Sam's right hand as his other continued to cup her face.

He leaned closer until his forehead rested against hers. When he spoke, the words were so quiet; Sam was convinced she had imagined them.

"I love you, Carter," he whispered, before he brushed his lips gently against hers. The care, the tenderness, the _love_ that Jack placed into the kiss had Sam feeling breathless. She almost felt dizzy with the overwhelming emotions it was stirring inside her, and by the time her brain finally caught up with the situation, Daniel's voice could be heard coming from the hallway.

"Teal'c's getting thirst... oh."

The archeologist stopped in the doorway as Jack slowly pulled back from Sam, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"We'll be right there, Daniel," Jack uttered quietly, his eyes never leaving Sam's.

He waited until he heard the sound of his friends' footsteps disappearing.

"You okay?"

Sam's breath caught in her throat. The man standing before her had made the ultimate sacrifice by sticking his head into the Ancient depository - again. He was on the verge of dying - again - and yet _he_ was asking _her_ if she was okay.

Her eyes scanned his features as she tried to commit the moment to memory. His chocolate brown eyes, gazing at her so full of love. His five o'clock shadow. His broken left eyebrow which she had wanted to touch for so long. His salt and peppered hair which she had wanted to thread her fingers through. His perfect lips.

Before Sam could talk herself out of it, she leaned forward.

"I promise," she whispered, her lips brushing Jack's and causing him to shiver. "I will fight to the death. For me, for you... For us."

She placed a featherlight kiss on Jack's lips. A moment later, Jack let his hands fall to his sides and he took a half-step backwards. He cleared his throat and lifted the two bottles of beer from the worktop.

"We should get back," he suggested, before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

Sam watched his retreating form before she closed her eyes in resignation.

"Yes, Sir," she whispered brokenly.

* * *

**A/N: **Because we all wanted to see Sam and Jack kiss or do _something_ during that two-parter! ;)


End file.
